


Stick It

by Denise



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 23:22:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denise/pseuds/Denise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fun little story.  It's not what you have but how you use it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stick It

Title-  Stick It

Author- Denise

Category- Comedy

Season- 3-5ish

Spoilers – Nothing really

Content Level – Older Kids

Content Warning-  Just a little innuendo

Summary- It's not what you have, but how you use it

 

Notes – While watching Desperate Measures one day, I noticed that Jack picked a lock. I wonder who taught whom?

 

Stick It

By

Denise

 

 

"You're not doing it right."

 

"Carter, there are only so many ways to do this."

 

"Yeah, and you're doing it the wrong way. We're going to be here all day if you keep this up," she said.

 

"Keeping it up usually isn't a problem," he muttered.

 

Sam placed her hand over Jack's and took control. "See, you just need to get…it…in…there," she said slowly, focusing on what her hands were doing.

 

"Not that easy, is it?" he gloated.

 

"It's because this isn't the best angle. Now hush, and let me concentrate."

 

He fell silent and she closed her eyes, her attention on manipulating the item in her grasp. "Slide it in, twist it just right." Her face scrunched up as she worked it, grunting a couple of times with the effort. Sweat was gathering along her spine and she could feel Jack's breath on the back of her neck.

 

"Twist it? That sounds painful."

 

"Not if you do it right," she insisted.

 

"If you say so," he said, shifting his position a bit.

 

"Don’t do that," she complained when his movement broke her concentration.

 

"Don’t do what?"

 

"Move."

 

"Doesn't that kinda defeat the purpose?"

 

"Colonel, with all due respect, shut up and let me do this."

 

"All by yourself?"

 

"Sometimes it's just better that way."

 

"Speaks the control freak," he muttered before mercifully falling silent.

 

Sam tuned him out, turning her focus back to the task at hand. She maneuvered the item in her hand, closing her eyes again to help with her concentration as she poked and prodded.

 

"What are you doing?" Jack finally asked.

 

"You know what I'm doing," she bit out.

 

"Humor me."

 

Sam sighed. "If it twist this just right and hit the sweet spot then I'll—" With a click, the lock released and the door to their tiny cage fell open. Caught by surprise, Sam fell forward, instinctively rolling to free her hands, which had been twisted through the bars.

 

The colonel landed on top of her, just barely able to catch himself with his hands to keep his whole weight off her. "Hit the sweet spot and?" he prompted.

 

"All your dreams come true," she quipped, holding the tiny lock pick tool up triumphantly.

 

"If something that tiny—"

 

"You don't want to go there," she interrupted. "Sir," she added belatedly.

 

"Time and place, Carter," he said, getting to his feet. "Time and place." He held out his hand to pull her to her feet. She got up and tucked the little strip of metal into her pocket before brushing off the back of her pants.

 

"Isn't it time we got out of this place?" Daniel asked, peering through the bars of his own cage.

 

"What? You got a date?" Jack quipped, reaching for the key handing off a hook on the stone wall.

 

"No, but Teal'c does," Daniel said as Jack unlocked the door and he clambered out, stretching to loosen right muscles.

 

"T?" Jack freed him as well and the big man climbed free with enviable grace.

 

"I believe that divulging the details of ones liaisons is frowned upon."

 

"That depends on who you're telling," Jack said.

 

"And what," Daniel contributed.

 

"And whether or not you want the lady to kick your ass," Sam chimed in. She pulled the tiny lock pick out of her pocket. "Or ever let you pick her lock again."

 

 

~Fin~


End file.
